Friend or Foe?
by Heart Healer
Summary: Dime, ¿sabes el error que estamos cometiendo? -Honestamente, no me importaba. Alas blancas, alas negras; luz, oscuridad... ¿Qué importa todo eso cuando lo que nos une es algo elemental para nuestra existencia? U.A.
1. Friend or Foe?

_Hola a todos._

_¿Cómo están? Espero que la vida los esté tratando genial._

_Aquí presentando un nuevo fanfic_

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

El fic se desarrolla en un **Universo Alternativo.**

_Disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

**Friend or Foe?**

**-**

**-**

**Introducción.**

**-  
**

Tres mundos diferentes y, asimismo, unidos por un velo espectral que separa lo real de lo que es inverosímil para los que no creen.

Alas blancas, alas negras…

Pureza, maldad.

Luz, oscuridad.

Palabras que difieren en significado, sin embargo, unificadas por la simple razón de que ninguna existiría sin su contrario.

-

Lo mismo es con los humanos.

Una sociedad solo de hombres, o de mujeres, nunca avanzará; necesita de su contrario para seguir adelante.

Así también con los ángeles y los demonios.

Y con tantas otras cosas…

-

Yo vine a parar a este lugar con la específica misión de recolectar información para el _insoportable_, el rey del mundo demoníaco, Madara Uchiha.

Y mi misión con el transcurso de un breve tiempo se transformó en algo mucho más importante: tendría que vigilar a un ángel, algo netamente insoportable para mí, que, ¿curioso, no?, era compañero mío de clases.

Y eso no era lo peor de todo…

El viejo de Madara se ponía histérico cada vez que no le hacia caso.

¿Qué le voy a hacer? La vejez le atacó durísimo.

-

Para mi pesar, ahora la situación ha diferido mucho de su estado original.

La relación menos pensada, en el peor momento.

Nunca debí confiar en mis sentimientos.

**Primer error.**

**-  
**

**

* * *

**_Bueno, esta es la efímera introducción._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Proximamente subiré el primer capítulo._

_Si tienen algo que decirme, pueden dejar un review, les aseguró, no los matará. Creanme._

_With Love_

_**Heart Healer.**  
_


	2. Blanco y Negro

_Hola, hola_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar!_

_Sin tiempo... y tantos examenes en la escuela..._

_Ustedes me entenderán.. ^^_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

El fic se desarrolla en un **Universo Alternativo.**

_Disfruten de la lectura....  
_

* * *

**Blanco y Negro**

**-**

**-  
**

El cascarrabias me mandó a llamar.

Seguro que se enteró de mi última "travesura".

¡Pero si lo único que hice fue matar a uno de los guardias por toquetearme demasiado!

Era más quisquilloso que nadie que jamás haya conocido.

-

Entré en una gran habitación, decorada de forma extravagante. El gusto del anciano nunca fue de mi agrado.

Me esperaba sentado en su trono de huesos.

Bueno, huesos no eran, pero en la madera negra del ébano estaban tallados varios.

Estaba enojado.

_Muy_ enojado.

-

-Buenas, viejo, ¿cómo te trata la vejez? –dije burlonamente.

Los guardias me miraron como si estuviese cometiendo suicidio.

Yo no le tenía miedo a semejante vejestorio.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves a matar a un guardia mío sin que yo te lo haya ordenado? –exclamó, señalándome con su intento de cetro.

Reí, para aumentar su enojo. Había que ver cómo se ponía.

-Oh, discúlpeme, mi graaan rey, Madara Uchiha… -comencé…

…Pero fui interrumpida por sus gritos…, como siempre.

- ¡Responde, porque no dudaré en aniquilarte! –vociferó, con las venas del cuello sobresaliendo notablemente.

Suspiré.

-Lo maté porque me daba bronca verle la cara… Además, me toqueteaba demasiado para mi gusto –le respondí con desgana.

- ¡Eres una demonio de élite, y te preocupas por tales nimiedades!

-No me gusta que un extraño me toque, mejor dicho, no me gusta que me toquen sin mi consentimiento.

Rió de mala gana.

-Te perdonaré la vida por lo útil que me resultas, pero a cambio tu castigo por matar al guardia será el siguiente: has de ir al mundo humano y hacerte pasar por uno de ellos, para de esta manera juntarme información y corromper almas prósperas para mí.

-

¿Qué yo tenía que hacer qué?

¿Ir al mundo de los mortales?

Bueno, yo era una semimortal… Pero, ¿tener que convivir con tales escorias?

El viejo estaba pasado de revoluciones.

-

- ¡Ni loca! –grité, pateando el piso, haciendo un agujero en él.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Irás, o te casaré con mi sirviente.

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! –concluí, espantada con la insulsa idea de tener que vivir el resto de mi larga existencia junto al inepto de Sasgay… digo, Sasuke.

El aludido bufó, aburrido, parado derecho al lado de su amo.

Ni aunque me pagasen.

Y, entonces, desaparecí de la vista de todos.

* * *

-

Mi Señor me había llamado.

¿Qué querrá mi buen Señor esta vez?

Espero poder servirle.

Entré al salón en silencio y en paz conmigo mismo.

-

-Lamento molestarte… -se disculpó mi Señor, Yondaime.

-No es ninguna molestia –le respondí con sinceridad, e hice una leve reverencia a él y al arcángel que estaba a su lado.

Sonrió con desbordante alegría.

-Entonces, no tendrás problemas en cumplir tu siguiente misión.

-Para nada.

-Muy bien… -continuó, sereno- Irás al mundo humano para encargarte de encaminar a las almas que pueden ser salvadas.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, se lo prometo… -dije, antes de partir con toda prisa de aquel lugar, para alistarme antes de llegar al mundo de los mortales.

* * *

-

La vida humana es tan frágil.

Un poco de viento, y ya se extingue.

¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo este trabajo?

Un alma que valga la pena es muy difícil de encontrar.

Maldito viejo verde.

-

La vida de una adolescente es tan poco interesante.

Ir a la escuela donde te enseñan todo lo que la vida te enseña.

Bostecé. El profesor entró al aula.

Dejó su portafolio sobre la mesa.

Genial, otra maldita clase teórica.

Pensar que con tan sólo desearlo, caería muerto al suelo.

Si en esta clase me vuelvo a aburrir, lo castigaré. Sea como sea.

-

-Yamanaka… -susurró en mi oído mi compañera de banco.

Dí media vuelta en mi silla con desgana.

-¿Qué pasa, Haruno?

-¿No te molesta si me siento hoy con Hinata? –preguntó.

Sonreí dentro de mi mente

Mucho mejor sentarse sola que al lado de una humana.

-Para nada –concluí, volviendo a mi posición inicial.

-

Un rayo de sol entró por la ventana, iluminando oportunamente a un chico estático situado al lado del barbudo… digo, del profesor.

¿Un chico nuevo?

Hay muchos asientos libres, además del que dejó mi compañera. No se va a sentar al lado mío.

Miré sin mirar el paisaje fuera del curso. Ni que los grises edificios me interesasen.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

-Chicos, a partir de hoy, él compartirá el aula con ustedes. Es un estudiante de intercambio, viene de Inglaterra, su nombre es…

-Sabaku no Gaara –interrumpió el chico, cansado del palabrerío del docente.

Un murmullo femenino llenó el silencio después de su respuesta. "_Es lindo_", "_tiene unos ojos hermosos_", "¡_qué color de pelo más extraño_!" y muchos "bla, bla, bla" más se podían escuchar.

-Y te sentarás con… -esta era la parte que más me interesaba. Si decía que se siente conmigo, iba a vengarme- Al parecer, Yamanaka está sola, siéntate con ella.

Silencio.

Un incómodo silencio se abrió paso entre los murmullos.

No aparté mi vista del vidrio ni cuando se acomodó en el asiento.

Sentí una esencia repugnante, muy… pura.

Digna de un ángel.

Quizás uno de ésos estaba agitando sus blancas alitas cerca del lugar.

Pero, ¿dónde?

-Hola, mi nombre es Gaara, ¿y el tuyo? –dijo, buscando llamar mi atención.

Giré mi cabeza para verle la cara.

Por un leve instante, me perdí en sus ojos.

-Ino –le respondí.

-

Lo examiné en el transcurso de las dos primeras horas.

Me molestó, mejor dicho, me sorprendió que sus facciones fuesen tan… perfectas.

Piel blanca como la leche, finos labios de un tentador rosa pálido. Su cabello, tan rojo como la sangre, desordenado, dándole un aire casual. Su cuello, ancho y musculoso. Sus manos, grandes y masculinas. De estatura alta, con un cuerpo que parecía bien trabajado, y una potente voz viril.

Pero, había algo en él que me daba repugnancia.

Tendría que hablar con el viejo.

Sonó el timbre, indicando que el recreo comenzaba.

Fui la primera en abandonar el curso.

Corrí hacia la terraza.

-¡Oye, viejo! –exclamé, pero nadie me respondía.

Apreté enojada mis puños.

-¡MADARA! –grité, y esta vez una llama negra apareció frente mío.

-

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

**_Bueno, así termina este capítulo.._

_¿Saben qué es lo peor? Que yo ya la historia la tengo terminada en mi mente, pero me da vagancia escribirla... Tendré que luchar duro contra mí misma para seguir publicando xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Si tienen algo que decirme, pueden dejar un review, les aseguró, no los matará. Creanme._

_With Love_

_**Heart Healer.**_


	3. Un aroma nauseabundo

_Hola. ¿Cómo están? Sé que tardé mucho en subir este capítulo, pero, ¡hey, lo estoy subiendo! Jeje..._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer mi humilde historia._

_Últimamente dejé que la vagancia me gane... (uy, qué mal xD), pero la vencí y aquí estoy._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

El fic se desarrolla en un **Universo Alternativo.**

_Disfruten de la lectura...._

* * *

**Un aroma nauseabundo.**

**-**

**-  
**

— ¡Oye, viejo! —exclamé, pero nadie me respondía.

Apreté enojada mis puños.

— ¡MADARA! —grité, y esta vez una llama negra apareció frente mío.

-

-

Me quedé en un forzado silencio mientras aquella llamarada tomaba forma de rostro humano en miniatura.

—Él ahora no puede atenderte, ¿qué quieres? —bufó su malhumorado sirviente.

¿Su malhumor más mi malhumor? Nada bueno podría salir de esa suma.

Mordí con demasiada fuerza la comisura de mis labios, logrando que un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizase por mi mentón.

—Me parece que hay un ángel con sus inmaculadas alitas blancas dándose un paseo por aquí… —mascullé, con toda la boca llena del sabor de la sangre.

Me observó callado por unos segundos, antes de escupir con sarna:

— ¿Cómo es que "te parece"? Debes estar segura, si no, no es nada importante… —lo corté en seco; por más que no lo tenga cara a cara, nada me impedía llenarlo de insultos de arriba abajo, ¿no?

—Mira, retardado mental —exclamé odiosamente— Me importa nada tu falta de cerebro, pero haz que no se note, por favor —continué, dejando que la malicia que me caracterizaba fluya por mi torrente sanguíneo, aunque más que sabía que estaba tratando con un cubito de hielo— Si te digo que hay un ángel, es porque _hay un ángel_ que anda cerca, ¿comprendes? ¿O necesitas que te lo traduzca al chino de paso?

Rodó los ojos sarcásticamente.

Si tuviésemos una competencia de: _"¿cómo tratar a alguien magníficamente mal?"_, habría un empate parejo entre los dos, así que era de esperarse que él me respondiese con la misma calidad de palabras.

—Escúchame, rubia oxígenada —soltó sin meditarlo ni medio segundo— tus fundamentos no son nada convincentes, menos de parte de una creída y estorbo como tú —le lancé una mirada tan envenenada que hasta una misma serpiente podría morirse ahogada en el mismo— pero si eso logra que dejes de molestar tanto, enviaré un informante para verificar si tus poco elevadas afirmaciones son verdad o no, ¿contenta?

Largué un suspiro de enojo.

—Cómo quieras —concluí.

-

La llama desapareció en centésimas de segundos, cuándo yo sentí la esencia pura del bien cerca del lugar.

Tuve unas ganas de vomitar lo que no había comido: un aroma nauseabundo se había mezclado con el aire.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó alguien a mis espaldas.

Automáticamente me dí media vuelta para encontrarme con las facciones perfectas y calmadas del chico nuevo que estaba recostado contra una pared.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás allí? —mascullé con desconfianza. Si quienquiera que sea me viese comunicándome con el mundo demoníaco, sería descubierta y no podía permitirme que eso pasara.

Se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Acabo de llegar, escuchaba a alguien gritar, así que me preocupé… —me miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia mí— ¿Estás bien?

Bufé, mareada y con demasiadas nauseas contenidas en mi interior.

Malditos ángeles…

—Más que bien, ahora, si no te molesta, me voy —me apresuré a decir, caminando hacia la puerta, mas él me tomó de la muñeca impidiéndome avanzar.

Ante su agarre, sentí cómo la piel me ardía, como si se estuviese quemando.

Nos miramos atónitos.

Un aroma extraño invadió el aire a nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Qué… qué eres? —murmuró con la voz entrecortada. Yo no supe qué decir.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y libraron una batalla de preguntas calladas pero que lograban decirse con la mirada.

Para mi suerte, el timbre sonó.

Me solté del agarre y corrí lo más rápido que mi forma humana me permitía. Escapé: era lo único que se me había ocurrido hacer.

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

Para el resto del día, ya estaba exageradamente paranoica respecto a la verdadera identidad de él…

No entendía muy bien el porqué, pero ya mis sospechas estaba cosechando: no era simple casualidad el hecho de que cada vez que él andaba cerca, sentía el olor putrefacto de los ángeles. Además, el extraño suceso de hoy a la mañana… ¿cómo poder explicar que el que nos hayamos tocado supuestamente provocó en mí lo mismo que provoca el toque entre ángeles y demonios? El sentimiento de mi piel quemándose bajo la suya… No encontraba varias maneras de explicarlo.

-

Así que, ni bien sonó el timbre que anunciaba que nos podíamos marchar, corrí hacia la pequeña casa dónde me hospedaba, para encontrarme con alguien dentro de ella… Alguien que no debería estar, ya que yo vivo sola. Alguien como yo. Alguien a quién yo no soporto…

-

— ¡Tú! —exclamé como si fuese la peste en persona.

Él bufó sentado en mi negro sillón.

—Sí, yo… —susurró— Madara me envió. No confía en ti, y yo tampoco.

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos.

—Yo sí confío en mí, y eso me resulta más que suficiente. Ahora mueves tu demoníaco trasero blanco de regreso a dónde debería estar, o sea, al lado del trono de ese viejo —escupí con ira mis palabras.

Rió histéricamente antes de responderme.

—Órdenes son órdenes, y yo no pienso desobedecerlas, no como otras…

—Vamos, por favor, si se sabe más que bien que estás esperando a que Madara baje la guardia para matarlo y quedarte con el poder… ¡No soy idiota! No lo desobedeces porque no te conviene para tu plan…

Se quedó en un sepulcral silencio con los ojos bajos.

Corrí hacia mi habitación y tiré mi mochila escolar contra el piso con todas mis fuerzas, dejando escapar de mis labios unas cuantas "malas palabras" dichas con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

Él aplaudió detrás de mí.

—No creas que yo no dije lo mismo… Ahora, _Yamanaka_, apúrate, que tengo que ir a registrarme a tu colegio…

Me dí vuelta inmediatamente y lo tomé del cuello.

— ¡Ni muerta! —grité con las venas marcadas.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sarcástica sonrisa.

—Disfrutaré mucho ser tu compañero, _querida mía_ —pronunció, claramente diciendo lo contrario.

Apreté aún más el agarre en su cuello.

—Intenta molestarme, _Uchiha_, y tú estúpida sonrisa se irá junto contigo a las orillas del río Estigio, ¡para nunca volver! —le amenacé, soltándolo y caminando hacia la puerta.

Creo que me sobraban los motivos para cometer un suicidio… O mejor aún, para dedicarme a una matanza y coronar al final la cabeza de el idiota azabache.

-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, así termina este capítulo.._

_Perdón perdón por tardar tanto._

_Es que ando muy vaga... Como siempre xD_

_Si tienen algo que decirme o preguntar, sientan toda libertad de dejar un rewiev, los estaré esperando!_

_With Love_

_**Heart Healer.**  
_


	4. ¿Mal día?

_¡¡Hola!! :D ¿Cómo están? Espero con todo mi corazón que su respuesta sea positiva ^-^_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que dejan reviews, les agradezco a todos por permitirme seguir con la historia y darle una oportunidad._

_A partir de aquí intentaré hacer que el GaaIno empiece a surgir, paulatino, pero seguro. _

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia transcurre en un **Universo Alterno** (UA).

_Disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

**¿Mal día?**

**-**

**-  
**

Bufé con molestia cuándo sentí cómo todas las miradas femeninas me seguían desde lejos.

"_Maldición, hasta las más viejas me observan llenas de celos_" escupí incrédula hacia mis adentros, intentando ignorar al bastardo que caminaba a mi lado.

—Mira, estúpido azabache, si llegas a arruinarme más de lo arruinado que ya está este día, te aniquilo —le advertí con cara de pocos amigos.

El rió burlonamente.

—Dudo que puedas… por algo estoy en el puesto que estoy —acotó con altanería.

Lo observé durante un segundo antes de responderle:

—Estás dónde estás porque bien se saben los "favores" que le hiciste a ese viejo verde…—dije, divirtiéndome con mis propias palabras.

— ¿Qué estás intentando decir, oxigenada?

—Vamos, es más que oficial que eres el _uke_ de Madara —seguí bromeando, apurando mi paso para acercarme a una de las pocas humanas con las que sinceramente me llevaba bien.

-

Ella era más alta que yo, también, teniendo en cuenta mi supuesta edad humana, un año más grande, y su alma, obviamente, mucho más pura que la mía… De hecho, una de las más puras de todo el distrito.

Era alegre, aunque detrás de su sonrisa ocultaba una tristeza infinita… Por eso decidí acercarme a ella; alguien así no iba a ser muy difícil de volver impuro.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —comencé la conversación intentando sonar cordial.

—No tienes que fingir, sé que tienes un mal día —intervino sonriente señalando con la mirada al cubito de hielo de mi compañero.

Suspiré con resignación. Después de todo, ella era la única con la que podía actuar más como mi "yo" original.

— ¿Mal día? El peor de mi vida querrás decir —comenté caminando a su lado.

Sonrió levemente.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices… La que vive tu vida eres tú, ¿no? —Asentí con mi cabeza, para luego ella cambiar de tema drásticamente— Decidí que no le voy a decir…

— ¿Qué? —exclamé anonadada— Tenten, Tenten, Tenten… Si no se lo dices, alguien más se va a quedar con él… —intente aconsejarle con tono de advertencia.

No dijo nada por unos segundos, se quedó callada concentrada en sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, que ese alguien se quede con él… Estoy harta de seguir igual —finalizó, y con una sonrisa, se despidió de mí para entrar en su curso.

Honestamente, yo deseaba escapar del mío.

-

Al entrar al aula, él de nuevo se pegó a mí haciendo lo peor que podía hacer: sentarse al lado mío. A estas alturas, prefería al chico nuevo, que, por lo menos, no tenía nada que ver conmigo y mi verdadera procedencia.

—Bien, _prima_, tendrás que explicarme algunas cosas, hace mucho que no vengo al mundo humano… —susurró por lo bajo, observando todas las caras de mis compañeros.

Bufé.

—Explícate tú solo, yo no pienso ayudarte, _primo_ —escupí con sarna.

Unos ojos claros se posaron en nosotros y su portador se acercó al azabache.

—Discúlpame, pero ese es mi asiento —le dijo con voz neutra.

-

Sin siquiera quererlo, me perdí en las facciones perfectas de su rostro, recordando el encuentro de ayer… aquella quemazón, todavía la siento sobre mi piel, hay algo que no me cierra sobre el chico nuevo…

_Sabaku no… Gaara… _Hasta el nombre era raro. ¿"El demonio que sólo se ama a sí mismo"? ¿Quién se podía llamar así? Definitivamente, según su nombre, un demonio… pero todo apuntaba a lo contrario. ¿Acaso era él el ángel?

—Pues búscate otro —le respondió Sasuke sin observarlo ni un segundo.

Enojada, golpeé el banco con mis manos. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

—De hecho, _primo_, el que tiene que buscarse otro eres tú, mejor dicho, el profesor tiene que designarte tu asiento —acoté sin pensar en lo que decía.

Gaara me sonrió con calidez mientras el idiota se marchaba refunfuñando por lo bajo del lugar de mi compañero. Admito que a mí me resultaba mejor al pelirrojo sentado a mi lado que al azabache.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte, ¿podríamos estar juntos en el recreo?

Parpadeé confundida y algo anonadada por la tonalidad de su voz, intenté responder a su susurrada pregunta.

—Sí… —murmuré observando cómo el profesor carraspeaba la garganta intentando llamar la atención de la clase.

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

Salimos juntos del curso; hecho que me venía como anillo al dedo, ya que aquella era mi oportunidad de dejar de ver la cara del idiota por un rato. Caminamos en silencio –se lo que sea, no quería preguntármelo en los pasillos ni en medio del patio. Llegamos a la terraza y allí nos quedamos en silencio.

La voz se le trabó en la garganta y tuvo que luchar para poder hablar con claridad.

—Ayer… quería pedirte disculpas por la forma en que aparecí… —comenzó con los ojos clavados en el piso mientras yo jugaba con mis manos.

—Disculpas aceptadas —le dije con media sonrisa en mis labios, pero eso no era todo lo que tenía él para decir.

Me miró a los ojos con una expresión extraña antes de proseguir.

-

— ¿Qué… eres? —Murmuró con la voz entrecortada— Tu esencia es tan densa y oscura, y el encuentro que tuvimos ayer…—me quedé muda al escucharlo pronunciar aquellas palabras— No eres alguien normal, sino no hubiese sentido esa quemazón que tú también sentiste… ¿Qué eres?

La sonrisa voló de mi rostro tras una ráfaga de viento que atravesó el espacio entre los dos cortante.

—Esa pregunta también podría hacerla yo —le respondí sin responder— Tu esencia en tan pura y blanca, además de que cada vez que te veo siento el aura de _ésos_, con sus alitas blancas inmaculadas. Tus facciones son perfectas, además de que pareciera que no posees ningún problema para resolver algo que te propones… Y la quemazón; ayer llegué al apogeo de mis cavilaciones y ya tengo una teoría respecto de lo que eres —admití apretando los puños con fuerza.

Él se quedó callado por unos segundos para culminar diciendo:

—Yo soy un ángel —susurró.

—Y yo un demonio —afirmé.

-

Me miró. Lo miré. Nos miramos como dos antiguos enemigos: el dilema siempre existente seguía latente en la actualidad. El poder del bien y del mal; la diferencia entre lo puro y lo impuro. Ángeles y demonios, todos juntos bailando el mismo son de guerra continua, bailando sones nefastos que indican lo _prohibido_, la línea que nunca se debe cruzar.

¿Quién iba a ceder primero? ¿El ángel iba a caer ante el poder del demonio; o el demonio iba a rendirse ante el cegador poder del ángel?

-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo._

_Perdónenme por tardar en actualizar ^-^_

_Y recuerden: si tienen algo que decirme, comentar, recomendar, o preguntar, dejen un review, los estaré esperando._

_With Love_

_**Heart Healer.**  
_


End file.
